Their Boss
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Le habían dado la espalda... después de ese horrible día en que había asesinado... Ya no lo miraban. Desearía poder volver a aquellos tiempos en que sus amigos no le tuviesen miedo... y luego pasa... que está de vuelta en su vieja habitación, diez años en el pasado... Traducción autorizada (Autor: u-Chan.Xx).


**Bueno... pues, este fic se suponía que lo traduciría un par de años atrás, jeje. Bueno no lo hice, me puse en contacto de nuevo con el autor y volví a pedir permiso para traducirlo. So... aquí está :)**

 **Traducción autorizada.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano, la historia es propiedad de**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _El hermoso cielo azul se expande por encima de todos… la gente siempre lo mira y no puede evitar admirar su belleza. Pero cuando el cielo se torna gris y oscuros, como si una tragedia fuese a suceder…_

 _… La gente no puede evitar sentir miedo._

* * *

Vacíos ojos marrones miraron un par de guantes cubiertos en rojo carmesí.

Un grupo de personas miraron a dicha figura con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el shock. La figura volteó a verlos. No podían evitar estremecerse… posiblemente por la sorpresa… o por el miedo.

\- ¿Están bien chicos? – La pregunta fue echa con voz queda y monótona.

Algunos asintieron tontamente mientras que otros solo le miraron y otros lo fulminaron con la mirada.

La figura los ve y empieza a caminar cuando las aterradas miradas de la gente lo hicieron detenerse.

Tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que la sangre pintaba la ropa de la figura y posiblemente también su piel, haciéndolo ver escalofriante.

-Yo… - Dijo pausando por unos segundos. – Haré que los médicos los revisen chicos.

El rechazo se mostró en el par de vacíos ojos marrones antes de que estos fuesen cubiertos por su flequillo.

Como sea, las personas no se dieron cuenta de esto mientras seguían mirando fijamente a la figura que les dejaba, aturdidas.

 _Entonces, el cielo azul se tornó gris y oscuro._

Un Tsunayoshi de 25 años suspiró mientras colocaba otro documento encima de una gran pila. Colocó su pluma sobre otro papel antes de garabatearlo y apartarlo. Se recargó en su silla y miró a la de caoba frente a él. Yamamoto y Gokudera entrando por ella envueltos en un argumento (Realmente solo Gokudera) aparecen en su mente antes de que su corazón se estruje en soledad.

-Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun… - Murmura mientras forma puños con sus manos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le habían visitado? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de venir a animarlo y hablar con él? No solo habían sido ellos, sino también Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari en incluso Mukuro (A quien había logrado sacar de Vendicare), todos se habían alejado repentinamente. Bueno, casi no lo había notado en el caso de Hibari.

Cuando se acercaba a Lambo o Chrome o Ryohey… Usualmente llorarían (Lambo) se tensarían (Chrome) o le responderían cortantes mientras lucían incómodos cuando les hablaba (Ryohei).

Mientras que Mukuro y Hibari solo dirían…

-No tengo tiempo para hablarte… Sawada Tsunayoshi. – ¿Cuándo había dejado de llamarlo Herbívoro? Lo hubiese preferido.

-Kufufu… Ya no tengo interés en poseerte Vongola. – Aunque eso realmente lo había hecho sentir mejor… también se había sentido molesto por ello.

Y, por último, sus dos mejores amigos. Aparte de haber dejado de venir a su oficina, también habían empezado a evitar el contacto visual con él mientras hablaban y actuar… solamente distantes.

Tsuna cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando sus cejas se juntaron, dando la apariencia de que estaba realmente deprimido. Estaban asustado. ¿De quién? Apuesto a que ya lo saben.

Estaban asustados de él.

Giró sobre su silla dejando de ver el escritorio lleno de documentos para poder ver el inmenso ventanal ubicado tras él. Abrió sus ojos y miró al cielo azul, alzó una mano y la miró fijamente. Una mano ensangrentada aparece entonces y sus ojos se abren exageradamente. La baja de inmediato y la mira. No hay sangre en ella. Deja salir un suspiro entre cortado antes de que lágrimas comiencen a bajar sobre sus mejillas. Cierra sus ojos luciendo realmente deprimido.

Gracias al primer asesinato que hizo, se acostumbró rápidamente a asesinar a otros asesinos también. Como si fuese _natural_ … y a él no le gustaba. A nadie le gustaba. Era por eso que estaban asustados de él. El miedo incrementando cada que le veían matar a alguien. Sin embargo, la primera vez fue lo que les hizo temerosos… ya que vieron a Tsuna apuñalar a una persona solo con sus manos (Y guantes) justamente en el estómago, cuando había sacado su mano su mano la sangre salpicó. Los aliados de la persona le miraban con miedo, pero antes de que pudieran huir, Tsuna había logrado asesinarlos a ellos también.

No había tenido opción, aquellos asesinos a quienes había matado habían estado a punto de asesinar a su familia. Aparentemente, había encontrado bombas por todos lados en el lugar donde estaban bañándose, aparentemente, las bombas contenían el elemento de la tormenta lo cual ocasionaría que todo se desintegrara. Vio como el asesino tomaba un control y la intuición de Tsuna le grito acerca del peligro. Y entonces… hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Asegurarse de que el asesino no presionara el botón, asegurarse de que su familia no fuese gravemente herida (O peor, que murieran) … asegurarse de que su familia estuviera bien… tenía que matar.

Claro, habían estado en un montón de batallas antes y posiblemente asesinado a algunos (Hibari, Mukuro o incluso Gokudera siendo los de mayor probabilidad), pero una vez que Tsuna lo había hecho. Era una historia completamente distinta.

Jamás habían pensado o creído que Tsuna mataría, pero haber visto al castaño asesinar, sus ojos no mostrando ninguna compasión o luz en ellos y el líquido carmesí cayendo de su mano enguantada… hizo que un escalofrío recorriera sus columnas, que sus manos se entumieran… los hizo temerle.

Tsuna ahogo un hipido mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano. ¡Oh! Como deseaba poder volver en el tiempo cuando él y sus amigos sonreirían y reirían por las bromas del otro y salir a pasear en lugares y otras cosas. Como en sus días de preparatoria. Si, era fastidios y cansado algunas veces con todo el ruido que hacían y sus discusiones estúpidas, pero era gracias a ello que nunca tenían un día aburrido y que siempre disfrutarían el final de este.

Un golpe en la puerta lo tomó por sorpresa. Limpió sus lágrimas y en seguida volvió a girar su silla, empezando a escribir sobre un documento con una mirada seria.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a una chica china llamada I-pin. – Sawada-san. - Dijo y sonrió. – Tienes visitas.

Tsuna forzó una sonrisa al tiempo que un rubio y pelirrojo aparecieron. Se levantó. – Dino-san… Enma-kun, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

I-pin hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse al tiempo que Dino habló. – Solo de paso, viendo como está mi lindo hermanito.

Tsuna rio un poco. – Estoy bien.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿En dónde están tus guardianes? – Preguntó Tsuna viendo alrededor, esperando verlos, especialmente a Gokudera.

La sonrisa de Tsuna flaqueó. – Bueno, no estoy seguro, tal vez se asignaron una misión así mismos o algo así y se fueron, siendo que probablemente no los vieron cuando venían. – Dijo sentándose de vuelta.

Enma y Dino se sentaron en el sillón de cuero que miraba al escritorio de Tsuna. – ¿Qué se asignaron a ellos mismos? ¿No deberías tú, el jefe, ser quién tes asigne misiones, no ellos mismos?

-Bueno, supongo que solamente quieren probarse que son independientes y que no necesitan a su jefe diciéndoles que hacer. – Mintió. La verdadera razón era que, mientras intentaban evitar al castaño, se había vuelto rutina asignarse misiones así mismo tan pronto como estuviesen disponibles para dejar la mansión, de inmediato.

Enma y Dino fueron capaces de notar la mentirilla e intercambiaron miradas.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿Está pasando algo que no estás diciéndonos? – Enma miró al castaño, quien había vuelto a firmar sus documentos.

Tsuna vuelve a mirarlos sonriendo como de costumbre. – No realmente, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tsuna, no somos idiotas. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y tus guardianes? – Dino cruzó sus brazos y arqueó una ceja.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de par en par un poco antes de sonreír nerviosamente. – ¿De qué hablan? ¡Todos nos llevamos muy bien!

-Tsuna-kun. – Dijo Enma suspirando. – Por favor dinos que sucede. Es obvio que algo que pasa entre ustedes. Digo, encuentro un poco sorprendente que Gokudera-kun no esté aquí.

-Es porqué le asigné una misión importante. – Murmura Tsuna

-Pensé que se habían asignado sus misiones ellos mismos. – Dijo Dino mirándolo con sospecha.

Tsuna hubiese hecho una "face-palm", pero se contuvo de inmediato. - ¡M-me refiero solo a Gokudera! Yo le asigné su misión…

-Anda Tsuna, puedes decirnos lo que sea. – Enma le mira suplicante. – ¡Después de todo venimos a ver como andabas!

Tsuna siguió escribiendo.

-Siempre que hablo con tu familia, evaden cuando hablamos de ti. – Soltó Dino. – Entonces…-

\- ¿Lo… hacen? – Tsuna dejó de firmar, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par por un poco antes de fruncir el ceño. – Ya veo.

Enma y Dino intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

Tsuna se puso de pie. – Necesito usar el sanitario. Discul- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con su mirada ensombrecida cuando una mano sujetó su brazo. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Dino mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero lo tomó de sorpresa cuando vio los ojos llorosos del castaño.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo firmemente antes de soltarse e irse.

 _"Siempre que hablo con tu familia, evaden cuando hablamos de ti"_

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras se deslizaba al suelo y abrazaba sus piernas, enterró su rostro en sus brazos antes de comenzar a sollozar suavemente.

'Lo siento'

Su anillo brilló de repente, pero desapareció tan pronto como apareció…

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**


End file.
